Avenger’s Promise
by IRISH GUY
Summary: Sasuke sets out on the final part of his quest for revenge upon Itachi. But to achieve his revenge he needs a force more powerful than he has yet acquired…. Pairings are SasuSaku, with slight KakaAnko and NaruHina. Another one of those fanfics written i
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sasuke sets out on the final part of his quest for revenge upon Itachi. But to achieve his revenge he needs a force more powerful than he has yet acquired…. Pairings are SasuSaku, with slight KakaAnko and NaruHina. Another one of those fanfics written in class!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I wish I owned the royalties

**Avenger's Promise:**

Team Seven's bus drove around the road en route to the only hot springs in the area The team was older now, and everyone was a full fledged jounin. Kakashi had gotten his old team a two week reprieve from their missions

Kakashi was still his quietly stoic self though he was now seeing Anko. Sasuke and Naruto were still competing fiercely to be the strongest shinobi. Sakura was still her bright and bubbly self and was still waiting on Sasuke.

A half-hour later they were at the resort. As they got off bus with their bags they were greeted by 2 shinobi with another one standing of to the side silently. The first two shinobi were Anko and Hinita standing there in some tiny bikinis, generously showing off their cleavage. The last ninja stopped stealing looks at the girls when Sasuke stepped off the bus.

"Hey there Kakashi, fancy meeting you here," Anko said mischievously as she gave Kakashi a hug.

Kakashi stood staring at Anko for a minute before he found his voice again. "You knew we were coming didn't you Anko-chan?"

She flashed him another mischievous smile, "Why Kakashi, I had no idea you were coming. I'm just here to teach my new student how to lighten up!" Leaning in closer to Kakashi she continued so only he could hear her, "Especially around Naruto here!" She jerked her head over toward the two who were looked like red beats smiling at each other.

While this was going on Sasuke talked in hushed tones with the other ninja.

"He appears to have gotten you're message you've sent out. There have been reports of Atsuki movement. It looks like Itachi is coming out of hiding," the Black Ops ninja concluded. Watching Sasuke the man noticed that he stiffened the tiniest bit. Sasuke was a low ranking member of the Black Ops Squad but only because he had recently joined, he was quickly advancing and was stronger than the other shinobi. If Sasuke was scarred well then…

Sasuke looked up darkly, "I'm not afriad but phase 2 into action."

"Hai."

Thank you all please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If did I spend my time attempting the jutsus.

Not that I don't try that anyways…

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic so I appreciate those of you who have read it. Really gives someone some confidence. Also as you might have noticed my chapters seem short compared to those of other writers if any one can tell me about how long an average chapter is on notebook paper Ill make sure to post when I have a decent amount of the story typed up.

THANKS!

Avenger's Promise: Chapter II

Sakura stared at Sasuke all throughout his conversation, half out of curiousity and half out of her continued obsession over him.

-- Flashback --

It was around 5 and the people of the Hidden Village were returning to their homes. Sakura had decided to stop by the Black Ops HQ to see Sasuke when she heard someone shout her name.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" It was Naruto her old teammate. She noticed his hands behind his back, hiding something.

Sakura suppressed a small groan. While she had gotten older she lost her anger against Naruto, but she had no feelings other for him. After all these years he still hadn't taken that hint and was still trying to impress her. She really wished that he would turn around and stop missing Hinata.

Naruto caught up with her and flashed her his trademark grin, Hey Sakura I got you something." Naruto pulled a little Terrier puppy out from behind his back. It had a cute pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed. She was getting really tired of his trying to impress her and win her over. "The dog is really cute but you have to listen to me. I don't love you. That puppy won't get me to love you and nothing you can do will. I may have lightened up a lot towards you over the years but this is as far as things go. We're just friends, nothing more." She paused and him absorb this. One awkward silence later she continued, "I will never love you because I love Sasuke. This isn't just puppy love, I'd wait an eternity and then some for him to love me back. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but that's the way things are, now just… just go away before you mess up what we have as friends."

Naruto just looked at the ground. Again he had been shunned, the only thing he wanted to finaly be truly liked by some one but now that he knew how Sakura felt, well… He gathered himself before looking up and finally looked at Sakura. "Come on out Sasuke," he said after a minute, "I know you're there."

Sasuke stepped out of the alley way he had been in. He looked completely shocked. Sakura gasped and blushed deeply, "Sasuke how much of that did you hear…"

Sasuke gawked for a second before replying "Enough."

Naruto looked down and then back at his two ex-teammates. The puppy had enough of the talking and had wiggled out of Naruto's hands. "Well see you too lovers later…" and with that he proceeded to chase to run down the puppy.

--End Flashback—

Well thank you for reading the second chapter as always R&R!


End file.
